Typically a boat is secured in a stationary position by tying the frame of the boat to a fixed mooring facility such as a dock or pier. The boat must be equipped with a sufficient length of rope to enable the boat to be secured under a variety of mooring conditions. Such factors as the proximity and dimensions of the mooring facility will determine the length of rope required to secure the boat in a given situation. The length of the rope must be adjustable based upon the requirements imposed by a wide variety of mooring conditions. Rope which is not being used to secure the boat should be stowed on board the boat in a neat and orderly fashion. A rope which is kept coiled or loosely stored in the bottom of the boat may become knotted and/or entangled with passengers, cargo and other equipment on board the boat. A device which could be affixed to a boat and which was capable of storing a sufficient quantity of rope and dispensing the rope in variable lengths would be a decided advantage.